


Idealna chwila

by Nerejda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perfect Moment, Polski | Polish, Post - Deathly Hallows, kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W życiu też zdarzają się takie „idealne chwile”, które można później wspominać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealna chwila

**Author's Note:**

> Naszło mnie coś takiego, że musiałam zapisać, choć nie jestem zbytnio przekonana do tej pary. Co o tym myślicie?
> 
> Betowała **Tyczka**.  
>  Dedykowane **bardzo_czarnemu_kotu** za wiarę w nawracanie heretyków; -)

Przysuwa się do niego bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, że mógłby policzyć piegi zdobiące mlecznobiałą cerę. Zachodzące słońce oświetla miękkie, subtelne rysy, odbija się w pięknych, szeroko otwartych oczach, wpatrujących się w niego uważnie. Gdy zbliża swoją twarz do jego, serce rozpoczyna przyspieszonym biciem wygrywać melodię, echo dawnych bitew. Dłonią powoli, najbardziej kobiecym i zmysłowym ruchem na świecie, odgarnia nieporządny kosmyk opadający mu na czoło. Delikatnie wodzi palcami po policzku, obrysowując kontur ładnie wysklepionych kości policzkowych. Dotyka go tak trwożnie, jakby był drogocennym i niezwykle kruchym skarbem, najcenniejszym na świecie. Bo to prawda – jej ukochany, dar od losu, wreszcie jej i niczyj więcej. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, bez lęku i choćby cienia zażenowania, pochyla się i muśnięciem przypieczętowuje umowę na resztę życia. Odsuwa się lekko, a na spierzchniętych ustach błąka się delikatny, pełen zrozumienia uśmiech, oczy błyszczą radośnie, jakby na ich dnie nie ukrywał się smutek. I lęk.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Teraz już tak.

Słowa nie są potrzebne, zniszczyłyby magię tej chwili, więc przysuwa się do niej bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, że mogłaby dotknąć każdej blizny i powoli pochyla się nad ustami tej, którą kocha, a której nigdy tego nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Słowa nie były potrzebne, pewne rzeczy wie się tu, w sercu.

Pocałunek jest obietnicą. Oboje to rozumieją. Przysięgą serc, nie pozwalającą im zapomnieć o sobie już nigdy. 

Pocałunek jest nadzieją. Złudną wiarą w lepszą przyszłość. Bo przecież wszystko będzie już dobrze.

Pocałunek jest wiecznością. Sekundą rozciągniętą na tysiące uderzeń serca. A każde uderzenie odmierza swój własny czas, czas miłości.

Pocałunek jest przyszłością. Choć nie da się udawać, że przeszłości nie było, oboje wierzą w jutro.

Pocałunek jest i minął.

Oni zostali.

Razem.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  [wersja polska]: Opowiadanie nie powstało dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
> [English version]: Not mine, rights belong to JKR and whoever else has official claim on the HP Universe. The only thing I do claim are the blatant deviations from the Canon.


End file.
